History of Powered People
by TheHYDRAgod
Summary: This is a historical document that can be used as a basis if wanted for any Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Harry Potter crossover fanfics.


**Hello all. Just about a month ago, the 3** **rd** **season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. came to end with a stunning two hour finale. One important death in that final episode was the major antagonist for the second half of the season: Hive.**

 **Hive, or Alveus as he was also known (along with a string of other names), was to me a very fascinating character. I personally feel that there is an incredible amount of depth to the character, not only in his history, but also his plans.**

 **For those of you who know nothing of the character or even the show, I encourage you all to look him up.**

 **While this might be called evil, I can totally see where he comes from with his plans. While I might have gone around it a different way, I probably would have done the exact same thing he was trying to do if I were in his shoes.**

 **I am also a h fan of many Harry Potter fanfictions. While I have come to dislike Rowling's books due to their general stupidity and naivety of almost everyone in them and the shocking evilness of Albus Dumbledore when you take a step back to look at it (I mean come on, he manipulates and sets up a world in which Harry Potter willingly sacrifices his life for people who have screwed him over countless amounts of times), I really do like the foundations she sets of the world he lives in.**

 **Therefore, it took a lot of time, but I was able to sort out a logical way to combined the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Harry Potter universes below. I honestly think I did a really good job of it.**

 **I hope you use it as the basis of any fan fictions you may write.**

 **Kree-Skroll War Beginning**

Sometime around 9,000 BC, the Kree Empire begun a war against their rival species the Skroll. This war was a tool used by the militaristic leadership in power to maintain unity in the Empire. Both the Kree and the Skroll were some of the first species ever to exist in the galaxy. The Kree had been one of the first to become civilized people, and were very advanced. The Skroll, while equally as advanced, had been civilized for slightly less time, and as such the Kree Empire was significantly larger than the dominion of the Scrolls.

At the time, political factions began vying for control and individual planets became too decentralized to the point of possible succession. In an attempt to distract the population from the numerous social and economic problems facing the empire, the leadership launched into a war against their rival, who too were hostile to the Kree people. While the Kree were a technologically and militarily much more superior force to the small Skroll dominion, they began the war very badly. The leadership had not properly comprehended the level of unrest and division within the empire, which hampered their war effort and mobilization terribly. When the war was declared, several factions and groups of planets broke away from the overextended empire, declaring independence and freedom from the corrupt government. Military units refused to answer to the leadership anymore and in many cases civil wars broke out on conflicted planets. Therefore, the Skroll forces rolled over the unprepared and demoralized Kree army seizing several key system in just a few years.

 **Kree Genetic Experiments**

The leadership were completely unsure of how to respond to the situation, and now that the war had started, the Skroll people were unwilling to stop due to their early gains. Fearing that further internal conflict would prevent the Kree Empire from beating the Scrolls by themselves, many extremist militaristic factions began to look to other solutions to furnish a powerful army to fight without having to rely on the Kree themselves. One scientific department which developed military technology conceived the idea of modifying other inferior and uncivilized species with enhanced powers to provide a loyal army for them to win the war. The Kree had made the most progress in space exploration and travel. Their idea was to use stored obelisks that contained super powered mist, which the faction had had buried and hidden because of its dangerousness. The mist was found to be able to restructure the DNA of any creature, but the results were different for each species. The regenerative genes in the Kree blood prevented the mist from properly restructuring its target. When it had been tested thousands of years before, it had caused a mass disease to sweep through almost all of the Kree Empire. At great cost, the disease had been contained, but only by killing off all those infected before they could pass it on and the mist had been buried ever since, thought to be destroyed by the Kree people.

Approximately five years after the beginning of the war, the department began to send out teams to planets and different systems to begin the experimentations. Unfortunately, those sent out to administer the mist to the other species encountered encouraging results. Most species died upon contact with the mist, and many others medical disasters spread with horrifying effects. There was not a single successful transformation and the project members began to lose hope.

 **Kree Experiments on Earth**

One of the experiments as being conducted on a planet called Earth. This was one of the most complicated to reach, because it was very far away from the outskirts of the Kree Empire, and had taken nearly an entire 40 years to reach. However, it was on Earth that the project finally saw the reward of the idea. The Kree team had set up a basic operations and research center upon arrival and had deployed their equipment and other resources. Their first experiment was conducted on a fairly normal human, who rapidly developed incredible intelligence along with powers that could defy the universal laws of physics, biology, chemistry, and even death. The human who had developed godlike abilities gave himself the name of Alveus, which in the language he spoke meant Shadows of Darkness. The scientists on Earth were ecstatic with the powers of Alveus, and aided him in mastering his new abilities, planning to use him to command the new army.

In order to create the army itself, the Kree expanded the experimentation to thirteen other males, who would be the lieutenants of Alveus. These thirteen also had success with the transformation and gained so militarily incredible powers. While the scientists were disappointed that the powered people's leader was still leaps and bounds ahead of them, the thirteen had the skills and powers that could individually match an entire Kree military company. The thirteen decided to all five themselves names based on their affinities and most valued attributes. There were Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Flamel, Peverell, Sharr, Romanov, Suryavanash, Chandravansh, Khan, Xiong, and Uzumaki. Each developed their specialities and gained an unprecedented control over them. The Kree on Earth continued with the experimentations and turnings, collecting dozens upon dozens of humans and forcing them to undergo what they called _Terragenesis_ , which was the mist contained inside of the obelisks.

Unfortunately, they found that the experimentation had many faults in it. Firstly, it was shown that only a very small percentage of the human people could actually survive the transformation, most being internally combusted when exposed to the mist. Many thousand others were able to transform, but not able to control their power and new abilities, and ended up either killing themselves or being deemed a risk to the experiment, and were therefore killed by the Kree soldiers. Over the years, the scientists built a large underground facility and many other advanced installations in which they could securely experiment on the humans but also train them so as them not to become waste. All this time, Alveus along with the thirteen other most powerful trained and learned how to use and conduct their powers. Each of the thirteen were especially gifted in certain areas, but Alveus mastered each and every one of them. Secretary, all of them were conspiring to rebel against the Kree expedition and throw them off the planet, having no intention to fight a war for them.

Around a dozen years after his transformation, Alveus is able to successfully charge his soul with his powers, making it able to leave his body, becoming a cross between an entity and a mystic parasite. Alone, he is not capable of much except for subtle large area emotional, weather, terrain, and other aspectual manipulations. He is able, though, to possess dead bodies, reanimate them using his powers, making them a host. Inside foreign bodies, he absorbs everything from their memories, to their knowledge, to their skill, and even their life force.

When the scientist and the Kree expedition had a good half a thousand or so powered people 18 years after landing, they attempted to send a message back to the Kree Empire and the department through space. However, their ship was intercepted by Skroll forces and destroyed, meaning that the route home was now useless. Instead of having to rely on it, the scientists began to create a portal, using a form of liquidity that could bend space, something only harvested by the department a few hundred years previously. Due to the greater distance between Earth and the Kree Empire, the scientists decided to have the other end being on a remote Kree outpost world known as _Maveth_ , which while flourishing, was on the outskirts of the Empire.

 **End of Genetic Experimentation Project (154Beginning of Kree-Skroll War)**

49 years after landing on Earth, the scientists complete the construction of a space portal that would lead them to the plant of _Maveth_. At this point, the expedition had successfully turned over and trained over 6,000 powered people and were in the process of training hundreds more. Preparing to lead the army through the portal, the Kree military forces are betrayed by the army of powered people. Led by Alveus, they are defeated and their advanced installations taken over. Some of them side with the Kree, owing them their loyalty for giving them their abilities. The Thirteen intends to imprison the loyalists within the underground Kree complexes, but instead, the hundreds of them are all brutally murdered by Alveus. Using his control over soul and their own power's, the entity destroyed their bodies using their powers, leaving them vegetable husks while he absorbs their life force. The Thirteen as well as many of the other powered people are shocked and terrified, and are no longer confident in uniting behind the entity, which becomes known as Hive. In the matter of less than a year, Hive cleans the planet of Kree, slaughtering every single one. Most of them are disintegrated, but some remained partially whole, and with their cell regenerative strength, the bodies were preserved for ten thousand years.

 **Banishment of Alveus/Hive**

As soon as Hive finished his revenge against the Kree, he is in turn betrayed. The Thirteen are able to convince the majority of the powered people that Hive is not a leader but a threat, and that he should be killed. They come into confrontation with another faction of powered people, who have come to worship Hive and follow him as their God. They believe that he was always destined to lead those with powers to rule the planet and to defend them from enemies such as the Kree. They are outnumbered by those who wish to dispose of hive and are soundly defeated, leaving them fleeing and scattering before The Thirteen. Surprisingly to the victors, they find that they are unable to kill or even wound Hive. They track down and continue to kill the bodies the entity possesses but because Alveus has not actual connection to them, he can simply move on and escape. As a last resort, the Thirteen combine their powers to banish Hive as an entity itself through the portal that the Kree had built. Alveus is unable to defend himself and ends up on the other end.

The monolith that is the portal is sealed off and hidden so that none of Hive's worshipers can return him to Earth. Since nobody had ever returned or even traveled to the other side before, The Thirteen let it be known falsely that the other side is the land of death itself, which is later translated by Hive's worshipers into Death-by-Punishment.

 **End of the Kree-Skroll War**

In the meantime, all other experiments on other inferior species are either unsuccessful or not reliable enough to be profitable. After the first 100 or so years of slow but steady defeat at the hands of the Skroll forces, the military leadership was overthrown. A more liberal and humanist faction took power and instituted a new war strategy. Instead of fighting tooth and nail for every for every foot of land on every planet, they directed the military to pull back to more defendable planets. As expected, the Skroll forces overextended themselves, and were soundly crushed when they renewed their attacks against better defenses. Emboldened and now with the momentum, the Kree military began to retake a few of the dozens of their own planets occupied by the Skroll. As the new Kree military campaign gained ground and was taking fot eh sudden reversal of the war advantages, the Skroll military retreated back planet by planet. However, before the campaign could compete their objective of retaking all Kree territories lost to the Skroll, the Skroll leadership offered a peace proposal. The terms stipulated that all Kree people in Skroll occupied planets would either be evacuated or killed, and that in exchange fighting would officially end.

The Kree humanist leadership accepted, to the disgust of the military forces, and all Kree in Skroll occupied planets were retreated to other Kree worlds. Not just a few years afterwards, with new social and economic problems facing many disenfranchised worlds, new revolts and unrest sparked civil wars. The Kree leadership had to make significant concessions to each individual planet or system in order for peace to be reestablished in the empire a half a dozen years later. The department that had conducted the experiments was dissolved under the concessions and all record of the experiments were burned in order to cover up the crises that they had committed in order to build their army. Fearing the potential ramifications of the experiments, units were set up to monitor all species that bad been experimented on, and to eliminate any people who had completely transformed and gained powers. However, as no status report had ever been received from Earth, it was assumed by all that the experiments had been failures or that the expedition team had been destroyed. Either way, it was forgotten, and as it turned out, Earth was the only planet that had a success.

 **Progression of Powers**

It was known that there was still a large supply of obelisks filled with the mist in specific Kree complexes, but the complexes were buried and the Thirteen hid all knowledge of them. They had decided that it was better that all knowledge of the Kree and the experiments were lost to time, and so left the history book open on how humans first received their powers. The Thirteen, each being the most powerful people left on the planet after Hive's banishment, decided to unite humanity in order to create a sort of civilization. The site of the Kree experiments, a land called Mesopotamia at the time, was where they settled, and began to develop the territory. In the coming hundred or so years, each of them would branch out to rule their own kingdoms and territories. Traditionally, lords of the Thirteen families' were kings, emperors, and other types of rulers.

In relation to their powers, a long term effect began to take place that they they would never notice. While the obelisks granted them power and it imbued itself in their blood, it was still an unnatural evolution of humanity. As such, as powered people had children and their children had children, their powers slowly began to fade away from them. It was a very slow process, one that would happen it the course of thousands of years. There would be multiple points in the future when enterprising powered people would discover or come across a coach of old obelisks or the mystic residue, and breathed life back into the population of powered people. Thousands of years later, around five hundred years A.D, new tools would be created in order to help powered people use and manipulate their skills: they were called wands, or power enhancers.


End file.
